Blow Me Away
by beckaa
Summary: Neville one-shot.


The Herbology classroom was dark when she entered it. The soft snoring sound of the sleeping Mandrakes filled the silent room.

"Hello," she whispered. Her hands shook nervously as she grasped hold of the closest worktop and guided herself through the room. A slight croak echoed across the walls as she caught sight of a large mahogany door positioned in front of her. The door slid open to reveal a mud coloured toad sat on the desk of Professor Sprout. He croaked again in recognition as a chair slid, screeching across the floor. The occupant hid cautiously behind the door as she tiptoed further into the candlelit room.

"Trevor." she whispered, brushing her finger along the slimy toads head.

"Yo-you're here. I didn't think you were going to come." His sweet breath tickling as he whispered his words lovingly into her ear. His warm, strong arms wrapped around her waist pulling her into his chest. She spun so that she was facing him. A faint smile played on the lips of his plump, round face, as his fingers twisted through her long blonde strands of hair. His teeth biting into his bottom lip, deliberating over whether to make the first move.

"Of course," she said, dreamily. "I wouldn't stand you up." Her voice echoed slightly as her breath quickened. His fingers were tight against her neck as he lunged towards her. His soft lips moulding the shape of hers; one hand wrapped tightly around her hair as the other stroked the small of her back. She shuddered unconsciously as he pressed himself tighter to her.

"I don't know, Harry. This must be some sort of mistake." He pushed her against the closest wall as the shape of a cloak whisked by the opaque window. He pressed his fingers lightly to her mouth, mouthing the word '_sshh'_ as Harry and his companion rushed by the greenhouse. The door creaked open, threatening to place the couple in full view of the entrants.

"Harry," Ron's voice spoke. He sounded tired and annoyed that Harry would drag him out at this time. "I'm telling you. Neville's in bed, asleep, with-"

"Were you about to say Trevor, Ronald?" Hermione's know-it-all voice filled the room as she pointed towards a lump that stood motionless on the desk. It croaked out of boredom as Harry slipped out from underneath the invisibility cloak. The trio took a few steps towards the desk leaving space for the unsuspecting couple to escape. They slipped out of the door into the open night, the stars shining brightly, taking no notice of the couple that were now running, hand-in-hand, towards the great oak doors.

***

Neville walked through the door to the room of requirement to meet the usual crowd of Dumbledore's army. He walked towards the back of the room, admiring Cho Chang balancing Nigel in mid-air as he went. He took his usual place in front of Parvarti Patil and drew out his wand. A silver wisp flew past Neville's ear as a hare bounced playfully around the room. His eyes flashed towards its conjurer as a crimson blush covered his cheeks. His eyes traced along the cracks in the floor as a disarming spell flew his way.

"Expelliarmus!" Neville flew across the room, crashing into the mirrored walls.

"Neville!" A group of people gathered around his scrunched up body as he wriggled and writhed in pain.

"Nigel! Go and get Madam Pomfrey!" Came Harry's voice from somewhere in the crowd.

One person stood out from the rest as she ran towards his side. Her cold hands fussed over him trying to straighten him out, wiping the blood from a deep gauge caused by a flying piece of glass that had separated itself from the wall.

"Neville! Answer me!" Her dreamy voice ringing through the room as onlookers stifled gasps and sobs as the body on the floor stiffened. Her cries ran filling the silence as Hermione's arms locked around her. Madam Pomfrey ran towards Neville as Hermione pulled the struggling girl out of the room. She led her to Dumbledore's office as the crowds were gathering through the corridors to see if the rumours were true.

"Dumbledore, you have to help us!" The door flung open to reveal Dumbledore standing stunned on the other side. He took one look towards the vulnerable girl crumbling beneath herself and understood immediately.

***

"How is she, Albus?" Professor McGonagall's soft murmurs were the only sounds in the room as Hermione brushed her hand against the dirty blonde hair of the girl drifting in and out of consciousness from the safety of Dumbledore's couch.

"She's been talking, mostly about Mr. Longbottom. How is he?" Dumbledore was pacing slowly in front of the open fire.

"Poppy says he is up but, the gauge hasn't healed as well as we hoped so she's keeping him in a while longer." Hermione gasped as the tuft of hair she had been brushing suddenly lifted from her hands.

"Ah, Miss Lovegood." Dumbledore strolled casually over to the couch and sat himself next to her. Professor McGonagall kneeled in front of the couch as Luna positioned herself next to the headmaster.

"Neville," she whispered her throat husky from the previous night of crying. "H-how is he?" She was fighting forcefully against another set of tears that were threatening to fall.

"He is okay. Madam Pomfrey is taking great care of him." Dumbledore's soft words sunk in slowly as Luna dropped her head into her hands. She brushed her hair out of her face and rubbed her eyes, settling into the light that was flickering from the fire. "Now, Miss Lovegood," The headmaster stood up, placing his hand softly on her shoulder. He looked down at her through his crescent spectacles, examining her reaction. "I understand that you would like to go and see Mr Longbottom in the hospital wing." She lifted her head from her hands and looked towards Dumbledore. A slight sparkle had appeared in her eyes at the thought of seeing Neville.

"Yes, professor. May I?" Her voice was barely a whisper as she glanced between McGonagall's worried expression and Dumbledore's soft, expressionless gaze.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore moved his attention to Hermione who was uncomfortably perched on the back of the sofa. "Would you please escort Miss Lovegood to the hospital wing? If you see anybody who was present at the specific time of Mr Longbottom's accident, you must tell them to report to Professor McGonagall's office immediately." Hermione jumped over the arm of the settee, resting on the floor where she rapidly put her shoes on.

"Do you think it wise, Albus?" Professor McGonagall was following Dumbledore towards his desk where he held a chair out for her to sit.

"Minerva, I suspect that it will be best for Miss Lovegood to see Mr Longbottom before the start of lessons. You, however, will do the best you can to find out exactly why the students where gathered in the room of requirement in the first place, and how Mr Longbottom got into this state." He stared at her sternly, his powerful role coming through his voice.

"Luna? Are you ready?" Hermione stood, holding the door open with a blanket over her arm.

"Yes. Yes, I'm coming." She stood up, straightened herself out and followed Hermione out of the door.

***

The walk to the hospital wing was quite eventful. Every student they passed had been patrolling the halls, trying to find the culprit who had injured Neville. Hermione passed along the message and every student had rushed off towards the office, obviously looking for answers.

As they passed McGonagall's office, a group of people pushed by to see if Luna was okay. They pat her on the back, hugged her, some even passed her boxes of chocolate frogs. She gathered them all up and decided to give them to Neville. The thought of seeing him lifted her spirits and she nearly skipped down the corridor towards the door of the hospital wing.

"B-but I'm feeling better." Neville's voice floated along the corridor and caused Luna to start into a sprint towards the door, Hermione in tow. An owl fluttered past them as they slowed towards the great oak doors.

"You have a visitor Mr Longbottom. Remember, you need you're rest so no excitement whatsoever!" Madam Pomfrey's stern voice bounced along the walls as Hermione pushed open the doors. Neville sat up in his bed as he watched the bushy haired girl glide towards him.

"Hermione, we need to talk." Ron's voice called from the corridor as he appeared through the door.

"Okay, I'm coming." She flashed Neville a huge grin before trotting off towards Ron whose smile was just as wide. Luna fluttered into view as Neville's jaw dropped.

"L-Luna!" He was about to rip the covers off of himself and run towards her before Madam Pomfrey appeared out of no-where.

"I don't think so." She called, whipping out her wand. She cast a spell on Neville's sheets, strapping him into the bed.

Luna pulled a chair up next to the bed and perched awkwardly on the edge. She raised her hand until it was resting lightly on the edge of the bed. Neville shifted his hand until he was holding hers. They looked into each other's eyes and wordlessly started a conversation.

"Neville! Luna!" Harry ran rapidly towards the only occupied bed in the room, followed closely by Ron and Hermione. "The-They found a cau-cauldron full of p-p-polyjuice potion in M-Myrtle's bathroom." He managed to say between breaths.

"Harry," Luna whispered as Neville stiffened in his bed. "Calm down." She stood up off the chair and pushed it towards Harry.

"There's no time!" Hermione called from behind Ron. He placed his arm around her waist, steadying her as she tried to push her way in front of him. "They found her on the edge of the Forbidden Forest."

"Who?" Neville's eyes darted between the trios as Luna sat on the edge of the bed, her hand grasping hold of his.

"It was her, wasn't it?" Neville whispered looking specifically at Harry this time, knowing that he would know whom he meant.

"Yes," He whispered. "Neville, I'm so sorry."

***

Neville sat awkwardly in his seat as the Minister for Magic stood up to reveal the verdict. A sudden wave of embarrassment flushed his cheeks as the Minister looked towards him for confirmation that he was ready to start. Shackles bashed loudly against the bars of the cage in the middle of the room as a wild, bushy haired woman shot a death stare Neville's way.

"I hereby announce," The Minister started, his voice magically modified to reach every corner of the room. "That the jury has come to the verdict of life imprisonment, with extra protection, for Miss Bellatrix Lestrange." His voice grew in volume as a loud wail came from the cage. She struggled against the shackles and bars in her way as the dementors closed in on her.

"You shall pay for this!" She hissed across the room towards Neville. "The Dark Lord shall see to it! You will turn out like your parents!" Her voice drowning out as the dementors took her out of the small chamber. Dumbledore's hand gripped softly on Neville's shoulder.

"Are you ready to leave? I suspect your friends will be waiting for you." Neville followed Dumbledore towards a spare grate and stepped inside.

He took one last look at the ministry before shouting, "Hogwarts!" Throwing the Floor powder into the open fire, the room disappeared from view and he landed, face down and covered in dust, on the floor of Dumbledore's office, grazes covering his arms.

A pair of arms flung around his neck before he had had a chance to stand up. Silvery blue eyes filled with tears as they stared into his. A light kiss told him that everything was going to be okay.


End file.
